The present invention relates to a method of using a network and retrieving content information of an information site (server) via a search site (server) by means of a terminal device connected to the network, and concerns an information storage medium used for the information search method.
In recent years, there has been an increased use of networks such as the Internet owing to various terminals such as personal computers and portable telephones. A user of these terminals can obtain various types of information by searching information sites. For example, the user connects a personal computer (client) to a search site (server) and sends a keyword corresponding to desired information. The search site can search an information site (server) containing information corresponding to the keyword, and can provide the client user with the site information such as an URL. Generally, a keyword used for this search is a noun, allowing an AND operation by combining a plurality of keywords.
Users may search information for various purposes. A conventional method uses just a combination of noun keywords, and often retrieves information, which does not match the user's purpose. Accordingly, the user needs to select intended information from the retrieved information, causing unsatisfactory usability.